The Haircut
by Makoto Kanjou
Summary: Kenshin has problems with his long hair yet Kaoru turns her back on his plees and woes. Thankfully, Kenji was the one to tell his 'kasan to have 'touchan's hair cut.
1. Problem

_Hello to all! I couldn't of anything to write on my other fic so I decided to create a new one. Here it is and I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK! All of it!_

**The Haircut**

Part 1

It was a bright morning…

The red head was doing chores while his wife was doing her own.

Picking up a clothing, he hung them on the clothes line for it to dry. The wind blew against his direction, his bangs hitting his eyes.

"Ouch!" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "That hurt."

"Kenshin?" a feminine voice erupted, causing the red head look back. "Are you alright?" The raven-haired girl rushed to her husband, with son in arms.

Kenshin paused rubbing his eyes and blinked many times, trying to get rid of the sting off his eyes. "I'm okay, Kaoru." He replied, regaining his sight. "I think my hair just stung my eye."

"I see…" Kaoru replied, turning around and returning to her chore.

"Ano, Kaoru."

Kenshin's voice stopped Kaoru to take another step. She looked back at Kenshin who was smiling at her, his calm lavender eyes were resting on her. "Nani, anata?"

"I was wondering that maybe I should get a haircut." The former Hitokiri explained, "It's hard for me to work with my long hair-"

Kaoru giggled. Then she paused laughing and stared at her loved one's eyes deeply. I thin line on her lips. "That's ridiculous, Kenshin!" she spat, "Your hair is just fine!"

"Demo, Kaoru-"

"Oh well, Kenshin!" Kaoru interrupted, turning around and going back to where she was. She ignored Kenshin's pleas for a while until it slowly stopped.

Kenshin looked at the sky, pulling back his bangs as he did so. It was a bit windy and sunny, perfect for hanging some of the clothes.

"Oi, Kenshin!"

The red head turned to see who it was. "Yahiko." He sighed, dipping his head in a bow.

Yahiko rushed towards Kenshin, his tall and manlike image showing. He then paused in front of the Rurouni and panted, resting his hands on his knees as he did.

"What brings you here, Yahiko-san?" the Rurouni asked innocently, taking another clothing from the basin.

Yahiko looked up to reply. "I was wondering if you could help me with Tsubame." He answered, hands still on knees.

"What about Tsubame?" Kenshin asked, pausing as he asked then resuming to his chore.

"She…always declines my questions…"

"Questions?"

"Uh-huh." Yahiko nodded, standing up with fists on waist. "I'm always asking her to go out with me but she keeps on giving me some excuses."

Kenshin paused and looked at Yahiko. "Maybe Tsubame-san is shy or busy."

Yahiko bit his lower lip, allowing his self to think. "But I ask her out when she's free!" he wailed.

"I see…"

"Myoujin Yahiko!" a feminine voice again erupted from the dojo.

The two boys looked at Kaoru, who was now marching towards them, a sleeve up. "Don't you dare barge in my dojo and forget what you just did to Kenji!" she shouted, going nearer.

"Yikes!" Yahiko mumbled, about to run. "Gotta go, Kenshin! Let's just talk about this sometime, okay?" Kenshin nodded and smiled.

"See ya!"

Yahiko ran towards the exit, Kaoru trying to catch up. Then, Yahiko disappeared from her sight, way too fast for her. "Myoujin Yahiko, come back here and let's talk!!" she shouted at the top of her voice as she paused on her steps.

"Ano, Kaoru. I think he has to do something." Kenshin told her calmly, reaching out for her.

Kaoru turned around and walked towards Kenshin, her long bangs blowing against her direction. "Yeah right." She mumbled, stopping in front of Kenshin.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me that Yahiko was here in the first place?!" her voice boomed across the red head's ears.

"Oro?!"

"Don't you oro oro me, Himura Kenshin!" she shouted, taking his ear. "Come with me and there's something you have to do."

Kaoru marched her way towards a room Kenshin's ear still in her pinch. "Demo, Kaoru. My chore isn't finished yet." Kenshin reasoned out.

Kaoru stopped and let go of Kenshin's ear. She spun on her heel and faced Kenshin, their faces inches apart. "I'll do that for you sweets." She teased, "You have to do something for me." Then, she took Kenshin's upper arm and led him to a room where Kenji's wails could be heard.

"Does this something have to do with Kenji?" the Rurouni asked.

"Yes."

-----------

_Sigh! That was a bit short, is it? Or is it not? Just give a good review with the purple button down there…thanks! A lot!_


	2. Problem number two

_Hey! Here's the part two!! Ehehehe!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**The Haircut**

Part II

Kenshin sat on the floor, his face dumbfoundingly staring at the small redhead that was wailing on the floor. He looked up at his wife, who was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Ano, Kaoru…" Kenshin mumbled, his calm violet eyes on his wife's ivory face.

"Anata." Kaoru announced. "Kenji is in a bad shape. Yes I see but please try to calm him down."

"Demo, Kaoru-"

"Mou, Kenshin!!" Kaoru exclaimed, pausing the taps and looking at Kenshin straight in the eye. "I have just remembered that I have some other things to do…I have an appointment with Megumi!"

Kenshin looked at his son, then at Kaoru. Then, he smiled. "Ok"

Kaoru sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Kaoru bent over to reach Kenshin's head and kissed him. Their lips locked for a while but it wasn't that very long. Then, Kaoru left the room.

Kenshin gave out a heavy sigh, thinking of what to do with Kenji. Then, an idea popped out of his head. He crawled towards the wailing toddler and took him in his arms. He then sang a lullaby; maybe the kid was sleepy and cannot sleep.

But, his plan didn't work. Kenji struggled to break free from his father's embrace and kept on wailing. One of his loose hands was able to grasp at Kenshin's long hair and began pulling it as he wailed. The Rurouni gave out a small cry due to Kenji's strong pulls.

"Kenji, calm down." Kenshin told him calmly, trying to get his strand of hair away from the child's grasp. But the child won't do so, his grasp was so strong and if Kenshin used all his strength, the child would wail louder. The former assassin has to think of a plan.

Kenshin looked around to see if there could be something that could be used as a toy. He then spotted a ball on one corner and it was far for him to reach.

'Sigh…Kenji still won't let go…' Kenshin thought, easing the pain of Kenji's pulls. Kenshin then began to stand up, carrying the crying Kenji in his arms as he walked towards the ball. He then reached for it and began to dribble it.

"Kenji, look…ball." Kenshin told the child, showing him how he dribbled the toy.

Kenji paused for a while and turned his attention to the ball. He slowly let go of his father's hair and tried to get the ball from Kenshin's moves. Kenshin stopped dribbling the ball and handed it out to his son.

At first, the toddler just stared at the ball in his hands then he started throwing it in the air. The child was delighted.

Kenshin smiled at the sight of his son running around the room, trying to catch the ball whereever it goes. He then remembered the strand of hair that Kenji was pulling a while ago. He stared at it and saw that it was full of tiny knots and shabbily displayed.

'What a strong kid…' Kenshin thought, keeping an eye on Kenji as he tried to entangle his hair.

Then, the ball that Kenji was playing went to his direction and the Rurouni catched it. Kenji ran after it and stood in front of his otousan.

"Touchan, play?" the toddler tried to say, his lips trembled as he did so.

Kenshin gave the kid a warm smile. "I'm sorry, Kenji…touchan has other chores to do."

Kenji looked at his foot as we wiggled his toes. The toddler pouted, he looked sad. Kenshin set the ball aside and took Kenji, hugging the depressed toddler. "I'm sorry, Kenji…but let's play later ok?"

Kenji wrapped his small arms around his father's back, trying to stretch it to cover Kenshin's back. A soft nod moved on the toddler's head as he smiled. Then, father-son parted.

Kenshin stood up and took the ball in the crook of his arm. As he opened the shoji, Kenji bounced at his side and took his free hand, grasping at his sword-callused fingers.

-------------------

_I know it's a bit short but sorry for the story…I was umm….how do you say this…in a hurry or minamadali…hehe!! Thanks for the review!_

_Just press the purple button down there and thanks!_


	3. Kaoru asks

_Hello!! Thanks for the reviews and thanks a million times!!! I knew you guys would like this fic…but I have a problem…just read on and you'll notice!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!!_

**The Haircut**

Part III

Kenshin sat on the dojo floor, with son Kenji next to him, hugging the ball. The Rurouni looked at the clothes line, just like what Kaoru said, she would do it. His purple calm eyes then looked at Kenji, who was quietly sitting beside him, swinging his legs to and fro. His small hands tried to wrap his toy around.

Then finally, Kenji looked at his father, his violet-blue eyes innocently looking at his touchan. He then looked at the ball and then at Kenshin. Handing the ball to Kenshin, he smiled.

"Touchan, play?" he asked, waiting fro Kenshin to take the ball.

Kenshin stared at the toy dumbfoundingly, there was too many things on his mind that time. Then again Kenji repeated the previous question, it startled the Rurouni.

"Will Touchan play with Kenji?" the young voice repeated.

Kenshin smiled at his son, taking the ball from the little hands. "Yes, Touchan will play." He replied.

A soft giggle escaped from Kenji's lips, joy came to him. He tried to get down from the floor until his feet reached the ground. Lifting a foot, he tried to walk in front of his touchan. Kenshin looked at his son with delight.

"Touchan!" the toddler exclaimed, "Kenji catch!!" He raised his arms into the air, with a wide smile spread on his face.

Meanwhile…

"Everything's okay, Kaoru." The jet-black haired woman told her calmly, fixing her stethoscope in place.

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Megumi-san…"

Megumi combed her short hair with her fingers, looking at the younger girl worriedly. "Something wrong, Kaoru?"

Her face lit up, looking at the doctor. "It's just that…"

"Go on."

"…Kenshin has been bothering me for some days that he wants a hair cut."

"That isn't such a big problem, Kaoru…" Megumi joked, fox ears popping out of her head.

Kaoru knitted her eyebrows as she glared at the fox. "It isn't for you but for me it is!!" she exclaimed.

Megumi stifled a giggle. "Ok, ok…" she told her, resting her finger tips on her lips. "Whatever the guy wants Kaoru…"

"But Megumi-chan." Kaoru continued, "It's just a waste of time and it doesn't look good on him…"

Megumi looked up and began to imagine Kenshin short haired with son Kenji in hand. "Well Ken-san looks kinda handsome in that do." She commented. Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up. "Hey!" she snapped.

"I'll stop on those jokes for now, Kaoru." Megumi told her, calming the younger girl down. "Looks like you're going to kill me!"

Kaoru stood up and dusted her kimono, looking at Megumi with one of her angry glares. "If I could do so…" she mumbled. Then she stepped out of the clinic, smoothing her hair with the palm of her hand.

"Have a nice day, Kaoru!" Megumi teased, waving at the pissed off Kaoru.

Meanwhile again…

Kenshin looked up the sky, he paused playing with the son. 'I think it's time for lunch…' he thought.

Kenji placed his hands on hips as he waited for his father to throw the ball at him. "Touchan!" he shouted, "Ball!! Ball!! Play ball!!!"

Kenshin thoughts were interrupted by the squeak behind him. Kenji was waiting for his turn to catch the ball. "I'm sorry, Kenji…" the Rurouni apologized, "I think it's time for lunch."

'Lunch?'

Kenji's ear rang at the sound of the word 'lunch'. He could hear his stomach growling at that time and indeed he is hungry! The little Kenshin began to imagine foods…foods he saw a week ago from the restaurant.

"Kenji?"

Kenji blinked many times, shaking his head of the tasty foods he could think of. He smiled at his touchan and began to run towards Kenshin. He then clung to the rurouni's leg, still a wide smile on the face.

"I love you, touchan…"he began to say.

"Oro?"

At that moment, Kenshin felt like he and the toddler was in a quiet place. Time seemed to freeze before them. Kenshin looked at the little one that clung to his leg, a cute smile on his lips.

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. "Kenji…"

"Yes, touchan?"

The eyes opened and were still looking at the little one that clung on the leg. "Let's go make lunch." He told the toddler, giving him a hand.

Kenji looked at the hand then he let go of his touchan's leg and took the hand instead, wrapping his small fingers around the two sword callused fingers.

------------------------------

_I'm sorry so much!!! I couldn't think of anything to happen next. Hey guys! I know what, why don't you guys help me with this fic? Umm…think of a problem for Kenshin about his long hair! How about that? Much better? Eheh! Thanks for those who gave reviews!!! I love ya all!!_


	4. Tangled

_Hey! Thanks for the reviews and it's about to be Christmas!! I wish some of you guys live here in the Philippines!! Hhmmm…..well, here is all I can give to you guys…my Christmas gift to you all!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!!! And mostly, Kenji's cute words and expressions!!!_

**The Haircut**

Part IV

Kaoru pushed the dojo gates open, he eyes set to nowhere. As she took her step, she spun around and closed the gate. Her head turned around, looking for any signs of father-son running around in circles.

But, she was wrong…

To her surprise, she suddenly smelled some mouth watering scent. Her nose kept on sniffling and her foot followed it. Then, her steps paused in front of the kitchen, where Kenshin seems to be cooking something.

As the raven-haired girl entered the kitchen, her eyes were automatically set on the father and son standing before her.

Indeed Kenshin was cooking something but Kenji was standing there beside him, waiting for the meal to be cooked. The small hands of the toddler clung to one of the rurouni's hakama's sides.

"Touchan, food isn't ready?" Kenji asked, looking at his father as he pulled on the hakama.

Kenshin looked down on his miniature image and smiled. "This is going to be ready, Kenji."

Kaoru rested her eyes on the two, how sweet they are.

Then, from his peripheral vision, Kenshin noticed wife standing near the kitchen's entrance. "Oh, Kaoru." He simply told her, "How did the appointment with Megumi-san go?"

"Kaachan!!" Kenji exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Kaoru smiled at Kenji and approached him. Bending over to reach the toddler's eyes, Kaoru touched Kenji's cheek and kissed his forehead. "It was just fine, Kenshin." She replied, standing up.

Kenshin smiled.

Kenji looked at his mother and kept on bouncing with joy, his kaachan was there again!! Kaoru looked at Kenji and saw the child jumping with his arms above him, wanting to be carried.

As simply as she could, Kaoru took the boy by armpits and carried him as she took a step forward to see what husband was doing. Her eyes set on the meal Kenshin was cooking.

Kenji covered Kaoru's eyes with the best his little hands could and giggled. "Surprise!!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air again. Kaoru giggled at the sight of Kenji being so playful and noisy.

Unluckily, Kenji threw his hands up but one got caught in Kenshin's air. Kenji began to pull his hand free, Kenshin felt some pulls on his hair.

"Hand stuck, kaachan…" Kenji mumbled, his puppy eyes looking at his mother as he pouted.

"Ouch!" Kenshin spoke, "Kaoru, please help Kenji with his hand…Thank you…"

Kaoru nodded and tried to grasp at Kenji's hand that was stuck with her free hand. Carefully as she could, she tried to untangle Kenji's hand from the long red mane. Then, the little hand was free for Kenji to shake it.

"Told you, Kaoru, I have to get a hair cut." Kenshin told her, turning off the fire.

"None sense, Kenshin!" Kaoru snapped, "It's just a few tangles, try to take a good bath and comb your hair while it's still wet."

Kenshin nodded and pressed his lips together. Kenji looked at his parents, his purple-blue eyes innocently wandering across their faces.

"Kaachan, mad at Touchan?" Kenji asked worriedly.

"No, Kenji…kaachan just telling Touchan not to have a hair cut." Kaoru replied, turning around, back facing Kenshin.

Kenji nodded and smiled at his mother's reply. "Ok!" he told her sweetly.

"Kaoru, set the table while I place our meal in those trays." Kenshin ordered calmly.

Kaoru nodded once more and settled the toddler down to the floor. "Kaachan has to set the table so that we could eat ok?"

Kenji nodded happily. "Ok!"

Few minutes later…

The Himura family sat on the dining room, eating their lunch. Kaoru had a hard time to feed Kenji and mostly Kenshin…on feeding his self. Kenji looked at his father every time Kaoru would offer him a piece of the meal, wondering what Kenshin is upset or sad about. Then, Kenshin stood up.

"Kaoru, let me excuse myself." Kenshin announced, "I'll take a bath like you just told me."

Kaoru smiled at her husband and replied, "Yes. Maybe those tangles would disappear or be untangled."

Kenshin gave her a simple nod and then exited the dining room to take the prescription his wife had just told him.

Minutes later…

Kaoru was busy fixing and cleaning the dining room, Kenji looking at her and trying to do something to help his kasan. Kenshin was still in the bath, combing his wet hair with a comb that Kaoru gave him a while ago.

Kenshin stared at the water, thoughts about hair problems came into his mind. It made him more miserable and was horrifying for him to imagine too much.

'I bet there will be more problems to come…'he thought, eyes closing as he just thought so.

And yes there where more….

---­­----------

_Was it too short? Sorry! But I was a bit busy and just came home from shopping and…my feet hurt! Wish I could give you guys some goodies!!! Hmmm?_

_Oh yeah, I want to thank this reader:_

_-Barbara Cowman_

_He/she gave me a lot of ideas for the upcoming problems that Kenshin is about to encounter. I think this will be the second to the last…I dunno…I'll try to make this longer guys!! Hehe! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me and those can be the best CHRISTMAS GIFT ever! Thanks a lot, readers!! You rule!!!! Hehe! And oh yeah, for those who haven't submitted any reviews in this story/chapter yet, then do give me as many as you wish!! Thanks in advance and for those who just gave me reviews!!_


	5. It was Kenji after all

_Hello! In a few days, it's Christmas!!! Yay!! Gifts and a lot more!!! I wish you all a merry Christmas ok? Hehe!!! Well, here's the last part of my story and there are messages for those who gave me a review…umm down there…somewhere…hehe!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**The Haircut**

Part V

'I bet there will be more problems to come…'he thought, eyes closing as he just thought so.

And yes there where more….

Later that night, Kenji unexpectedly slept with his parents. The couple's intimate time together was cancelled. Kenshin fell asleep along with Kenji, while Kaoru was writing things in her journal. Minutes later, Kaoru fell asleep then her son woke up, looking at the inkbottle resting at the table. The toddler was confused with the material and decided to play with it along with his touchan's hair…Kenshin just woke up only to see some of the strands on his hair covered with black ink…another comment and another declination.

The next day, Kenshin did a lot of chores and found his self all sweaty and dirty. His long mane plastered to the back of his neck, sticky and irritating.

Kenshin also had another problem for the following day, his hair got stuck on the shoji doors while he and Kaoru were discussing matters.

So many days had passed and Kenshin felt more and more irritated with his long hair. No matter how much he persuaded his beloved wife to have his haircut, Kaoru would explain on how the short hair became disapproving for her. Then, more problems came; some of Kenshin's hair was left on the futon as he woke up, hair shed and was left on most of the towels, taking a trip to Yoshiwara was fun but upon coming home, Kenshin has collected almost all of the sakura leaves there…the luck.

(I know Kenshin is the one who is really bad shape…but don't worry!! He his going to have a haircut and guess what who helped him persuade Kaoru to have his hair short!!!)

But don't worry…one day…

It has been some weeks and Kenshin still received rejections on the comment and was charged of having no total care of his hair.

The family sat on the dojo floor, chores done and they were having their family time. Kenji was playing with his kasan while his touchan just stared at them.

Kenji paused playing, looking at his depressed or sad touchan. Talking his small baby steps, he walked up to Kenshin and tried to cheer him up…by staring at him.

Kenshin looked at his son calmly, what is the child up to?

"Kenji." He told him, the child's ears rang and listened to his father intently. "Touchan is not sad."

"No!" he wailed, stomping his small foot on the ground. "Touchan sad and Kenji don't know!!!"

"Kenji, listen to touchan." Kaoru told him, walking up to the little Kenshin.

The violet-blue eyes first looked at the sapphire ones and then a sharp brow met with the other at the nose bridge. Kenji snapped his eyes away from his kasan and decided to stare at his touchan once more.

"Kenji, 'kasan is correct." Kenshin told him, molding a warm and happy expression on his face.

The toddler won't do, he disagreed the fact that his touchan was fine. "No, no, no!!!" he exclaimed, running towards his touchan and pulled at his hakama. "Touchan!! Tell Kenji what wrong!"

Kaoru sighed and sat beside Kenshin, looking at the toddler pull at her husband's clothes. "Kenji, stop that!" Kaoru ordered her son. But the toddler was hardheaded and didn't follow his kasan's orders, he wants to know and maybe nothing will stop him to.

Kenshin looked at the little red head that kept on pulling his hakama. He could sense that Kenji was mad, angry and at the same time confused. After some seconds, Kenshin decided to explain. He gave Kaoru a signal that he would then the pulls paused, hands still grasping at the cloth.

"Kenji, touchan is not sad…he's just in a bad mood." Kenshin explained, trying to tell the toddler so that he would stop throwing his tantrums.

Kenji lolled his head to one side, letting go of his touchan's hakama and silently stood still. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and touched her hand, telling her that it is her time to explain everything. The raven-haired woman nodded.

"Touchan wants short hair but it doesn't look good at him." Kaoru added, "And besides, touchan can do his chores normally like he really does."

The figure that stood in front of them was still standing and still. Then, the couple saw a small nod from the toddler's head.

"Kenji doesn't understand…" the toddler told them, scratching his head in confusion. The words that his parents spoke were a bit unfamiliar to him and were hard to understand. "But now Kenji knows why touchan sad!"

The couple looked at their son, confused and surprised. "Kenji…" they breathed out.

The toddler turned to his touchan proudly and gave out a sheepish smile. "Touchan want a haircut!" He answered simply.

"But it is not that much necessary." Kaoru told her son calmly.

Kenji walked up to his kasan and began yanking at her kimono. "Please, kasan!" he told her, trying to do his very best to let Kaoru accept the comment. "Kenji wants happy touchan!"

Kenshin was surprised with his son's reaction towards everything…every problem, and every mistake.

Kaoru gently took Kenji's hands and closed her eyes, thinking of what to do with her son this way. Then, finally, Kaoru made up her mind. "I guess it's not that bad."

Kenji looked at her with confusion once more and looked at his touchan, about to ask a question. "Kasan says yes." Kenshin told his son.

Kenji's eyes opened in excitement. He threw his hands up in the air, eyes closed and began running in circles. "Yay!!" he shouted with gladness.

The couple watched their only son run around in circles, his happy expression on his face and the way he kept on giggling after a revolution of his turns. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, her sapphire eyes resting on Kenji.

"Kaoru, thank you." Kenshin told her, violet eyes staring deeply at Kaoru's eyes. The wife looked back, her gentle and fresh features glowed more. "What for?" she asked, "You should thank Kenji himself." Kenshin nodded and then he stood up, Kenji paused on his runs and then hugged his touchan's legs.

"Kenji." Kenshin began to say, "Touchan says thank you."

The toddler that clung to his limbs grinned, feeling the rush of excitement to see his touchan's long hair turn short. "You're welcome!" he greeted cheerfully.

After a few days…

Kenshin got his haircut. Kenji was surprised on his looks and so were Yahiko and Megumi. Kaoru found out that the hair wasn't really that bad and it won't be such problem in the dojo anymore (the shed hair ok?).

That night…

Kenji was already fast asleep, he was lured by Kaoru to sleep by her sweet lullaby's. Then, Kaoru tiptoed into their room, where Kenshin was waiting for her to come to bed.

As the rave-haired woman lay down on the futon, the Rurouni lay at her. Kaoru giggled, her eyes set on the shorthaired Rurouni. Kenshin just stared at her calmly, waiting for any comments Kaoru could make.

Pushing his body down, Kaoru giggled more. She tried to giggle softly so that Kenji wouldn't bother. The red-head began planting kisses on her neck, it was tickling Kaoru.

The kisses went up, from the neck to her cheeks and then an open mouth to her lips. Slow and tender, then it parted. A few pants could be heard, faces inches apart. An ivory hand took the head and the other wrapped on the muscular waist. One arm hooked the slim hips and the other taking the head.

Kenshin cold feel Kaoru's fingers stroke gently at his hair.

"I look different?" he asked.

"No, you look much more…nice."

"You're beautiful…"

Another soft giggle erupted from her pink lips.

"I love you, Kaoru…anata."

A sweet smile formed on her lips, her eyes set on the man she loved and adored. "I love you too, anata…"

Just as Kenshin was about to give Kaoru another kiss, a scream was heard from afar. Probably just Kenji having nightmares, but it was rather different.

The couple got up and heard the screams go louder and louder…until it got clearer.

"KASAN, MAY I ALSO HAVE A HAIRCUT LIKE TOUCHAN'S?"

owari

------------

_I'm sorry that it's a bit short and everything…hehe!! Thanks for the reviewers who kept on submitting reviews!! I love you guys!!! :)_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people:_

_samuraiduck27- sorry for not including that suggestion! I wish I could but I've already finished the story when I started checking my mail…sorry! And thank you for the reviews!! And Kenji is very cute!!!!_

_**Aikawarazu Ai**- hey! You've submitted a lot of reviews continuously!! Thanks for those reviews and YES, Kenji is very cute!_

_**Barbara Cowman**- thanks for the ideas about the hair! I used some of those and hope reviewers liked it! Almost 45-60 of this story is dedicated to you!!!_

_**gaby hyatt**- yup! Kenji is indeed very cute!! Haha! But I like the kid Enishi better!!_

_**unicornfan**-thanks for the review…I'm not insulting you!! Even that short review is very nice!! :)_

_**reignashii**- thanks! Hope you enjoy reading my other story!! Thanks for the review and this story can be very interesting…hehe!! smiles_

_**grlquit**- hey you!! Darn you!! Hehe!! You keep on placing reviews on all my stories and I also do the same!! Hehe! Thanks for everything!!_

_Thanks to all who submitted reviews and those who had just read my story! Thanks a lot! Well to those who have just read this, try submitting me a review! There's a purple button down there and then choose submit review…thanks!!_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**_


End file.
